For The First Time
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: Modern/AU - Inspired by this 'Imagine Your OTP' prompt on Tumblr - "Imagine Person A teaching Person B of your OTP how to kiss, and Person B ends up kissing Person A really quick, nervously asks "Like that?" and leaves Person A silent and flustered for a moment."


**A/N****: **Sooooo…..this popped up on Tumblr today:_ "Imagine Person A teaching Person B of your OTP how to kiss, and Person B ends up kissing Person A really quick, nervously asks "Like that?" and leaves Person A silent and flustered for a moment."_

I thought to myself how cute it would be to write that for young, modern Banna! This was the result. I can relate to this in a lot of ways, so I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Downton, or Banna

* * *

Anna shifted nervously on the couch as the end of the movie approached. To be honest she hadn't been able to pay attention to any of it, even though she'd seen it a million times. Not with John Bates sitting next to her. John Bates, who had very casually spread his arm across the back of the couch effectively cradling her in. They were sitting so close that she could feel his heat radiating off of his body, and soaking into hers. In fact she felt almost too warm.

They had been dating for a little over a month now, and all that time he had been the epitome of a gentlemen. Opening doors for her, and always showering her with compliments. He had taken her to some of the finest restaurants in London; they had even taken in a few shows on the West End. Something she had always dreamed of doing. She felt as if during the entire month she had been floating within a dream.

Anna had been a little concerned at first about their age difference; her being 22 to his 38 was bound to turn some heads, but this was the 21st century, and surprisingly no one seemed to care. John made her feel completely comfortable, there was only one thing that caused Anna to second guess herself. She was 22 years old and she had never been kissed. She had been on a few dates with different men before John, but none of them seemed to click. This time it was different. At the end of their first date she had wanted to kiss him so badly, and for a moment she'd thought he was going to, but as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek she felt a strange mix of relief and disappointment. Since then he had kissed her cheek, and her hand but never her lips. As badly as she wanted to have that connection with him; her inexperience taunted her. What if she didn't do it right? What if she was a terrible kisser and he left her? She wasn't even sure if she knew how to kiss a man properly, as stupid as that sounded.

As the credits began to roll on the movie the atmosphere between them changed. He had seemed to be enjoying the action movie they were watching, but as his focus now settled completely on her she wondered if he had been as distracted as she had. His arm moved from the back of the couch to rest around her shoulders. The room got significantly warmer. They were already sitting so close, and she instinctively shifted to face him.

"Anna." He whispered into the thick air that surrounded them.

As he leaned in towards her, about to give her everything she had been craving, she suddenly froze. Fear gripped her like a vice, and she pulled away like he had electrocuted her. She stood from the couch leaving him sitting there with a shocked, but worried expression.

"Anna what's wrong?" She could hear the genuine concern in his voice, and it just made her feel worse.

"I... I just... Ummmm..." She felt like such an idiot. _You are a grown ass woman! Use your words Anna._ Never having been kissed wasn't a crime for God's sake. She was proud that she didn't just kiss every man who showed the slightest interest. No, Anna Smith was a confident woman...so why did she feel so utterly foolish right now? Her face flushed bright crimson as tried to avoid eye contact with him. She didn't even notice him stand up, and move behind her until she felt his hands on her shoulders.

His touch was tentative and warm. She was surprised that she didn't flinch, but why would she? She felt completely safe in his embrace. He rubbed up and down her arms in an effort to comfort her.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." She could tell by his tone that he was berating himself. She couldn't allow that.

Turning around she met his gaze with a smile, and his worry immediately softened.

"I was frightened, but it's not for the reasons you may think." She felt her cheeks redden again with embarrassment. Why couldn't she just shake this and kiss him? She lowered her head only to feel his fingers under her chin lifting her eyes back to his.

"I was just living in the moment. I in no way want you to feel pressured." He said gently. She felt a laugh bubble up inside of her.

"You have done nothing that made me feel pressured, John. You have been a perfect gentlemen. I want to kiss you...you have no idea how much." She pulled away from him then, needing to put some distance between them. She had to tell him. She felt different this time...he was different...they were different. If this was going to be a long term thing then there had to be complete honesty between them. Plus she had to kiss him eventually...what a chore, she smirked to herself.

"John please sit." She gestured to the couch. He sat, but she noticed his forehead had creased with concern again. Taking a deep breath she sat beside him, taking his large hand in hers. He smiled down at their joined hands, and gave hers an encouraging squeeze.

"I'm sensing a serious conversation here." He smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled. "It was bound to happen eventually," she shot back. Gathering her courage she spoke.

"I have a confession to make. A slightly embarrassing confession for a 22 year old." She looked down, and then back at him. "I've never been kissed, John."

She watched him as he tried to reign in his surprise. "Never? Not even a silly teeth clash as a teenager?"

She giggled slightly, and shook her head. "No. Never. I'm not even sure I would know how." She laughed. A reflex to being more embarrassed than she had ever been in her life. Here she was; dating an older, more experienced, and gorgeous man. A man she wanted nothing more than to be with, and she was having to tell him that she had never so much as kissed anyone, much less done anything else.

He seemed to sense this, and squeezed her hand. Bringing her focus back to him. His smile was not belittling, but gentle.

"I can tell you are embarrassed, but you shouldn't be Anna. I can't tell you how refreshing it is to hear this." His smile grew along with her confusion.

"Refreshing?"

"Yes. I am rather...old fashioned. While I feel it's an outrage that no man has ever tried to kiss you, I also will feel honored if I am your first." His smile suddenly turned anxious. "That is if you want to... I mean I would never assume... Only when you're ready..." His rambling was silenced when she placed her fingers over his lips. She felt a shiver run through her when he pursed his lips and kissed her fingers ever so gently.

"I'm ready, and I want it to be you. I just don't know...how. That feels silly to say, but...I don't know, I suppose this whole thing is rather silly." Her nervousness was causing her to ramble, and she stopped herself. He cupped her face gently in his hand, the other still being held by hers.

"It's not silly at all. You are putting far too much thought into it. Everyone has to learn how to kiss, but the only way to learn is to practice. Don't think, just feel. It's all about going with your instincts." His words were encouraging, and Anna felt a rush run through her. Do it Anna! Do it now! Her conscious screamed at her, and for the first time she listened.

So quickly that it was a blur she leaned up and kissed him hard and sure on the lips. She pulled away just as quickly to see his eyes wide with shock.

"Like that?" She flushed crimson, releasing a giggle that he quickly returned.

"Yes, like that." He returned his hand to her cheek before continuing. "Now that we have the first kiss out of the way I feel I can safely do this."

He leaned into her and this time she remained steady. His lips were soft and warm as they pressed against hers with extreme tenderness. Anna was immediately struck with the feeling of coming home. It caught her slightly off guard, but she didn't let it shake her. Following his lead she let herself melt into him. The kiss increased in intensity, and she jolted when she felt his tongue tease her bottom lip. She pulled away. She felt like she'd spent the entire evening perpetually blushing.

"We can stop." His voice was husky and rough, and the sound of it made her insides take flight.

"No... You just took me by surprise that's all." She was slightly shocked with herself that she was being so openly honest about this. But she felt like a new level of intimacy had been opened between them.

He rubbed her lips gently with his thumb, eyeing them like he wanted to devour her. God, how she wanted him to.

"Just feel it Anna. Don't be frightened just follow your heart." His eyes moved to hers, asking silent permission to continue. She nodded, and he moved in again. He didn't wait as long this time before his tongue teased her lip again. This time she followed her instincts, and opened up to him. His tongue explored her mouth with an eagerness she didn't know existed. His hands roamed her body reverently, and it wasn't long before she found hers doing the same. Their tongues tangled in a rhythmic dance; heated and passionate. Too soon, however, the need for air became too pressing and they were forced to pull away.

Anna was shocked to find that in the heat of the moment she had managed to climb into his lap, and was now straddling him in a very unladylike fashion. She attempted to move off, but his arms held her firmly in place. She laughed, and pressed her forehead to his.

"Wow." She sighed.

"Wow indeed." He whispered back.

He placed a few more chaste kisses onto her swollen lips before she pulled back, and shifted off of his lap.

His hand found it's way to her thigh quickly, as if he had to be touching her in some form in order to live. The thought made her heart swell.

"I have to tell you. I wish that had been my first kiss. Doesn't even come close to comparing to any other." His words were strong, and she believed him. But how? She had no idea what she was doing. Not even the slightest inkling of how to be like this with a man, or even be in a relationship period.

"I can see that your questioning yourself." Her head shot up. How did he always seem to know exactly what she was thinking? "Please don't. I would never lie to you Anna. You are far to special, and precious to me. I know we haven't been together long, but this just..."

"Feels different?" She completed his thought, making him blush and smile.

"Yes." His hand found hers, and he brought it up to his lips in a sweet gesture that spoke of his old soul. "I don't want to mess this up Anna. I care about you too much. We will take things slowly, as slowly as you want."

"Thank you." She whispered. She moved closer to settle into his embrace. As she rested her head against his chest, and he pulled her in she breathed in his scent. They sat like that for an immeasurable amount of time before he broke the peaceful silence.

"I should go, it's getting late." He kissed the top of her head before moving to get up.

They held hands as she walked him to the door. He turned to her, and brought his hand back up to her cheek.

"May I ask for one more kiss to take with me?"

She giggled. "Of course."

This kiss was gentle, and chaste. But somehow managed to make them just as breathless as the last one. Every feeling they shared was exchanged in the press of their lips. When they finally broke apart he moved to kiss her forehead.

"You are going to wow me every time, aren't you?" She whispered into his chest.

"I certainly hope so." He smirked before he walked out the door towards his car.

After he'd drove off, and Anna shut the door, she collapsed onto the couch. Resting her fingers on her lips, she couldn't keep the smile at bay.

"What a night." She whispered to herself as she allowed the memories to invade her senses. The feel of his hand in hers, his touch on her body, his lips pressed to hers...he was everywhere in her mind, and she knew without a doubt that he always would be. She could finally, for the first time in her life, safely say that she was head over heels in love.

* * *

_Please Review :) xx_


End file.
